makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Cirno
Bio Cirno is an ice fairy who is exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she is sometimes considered stupid. She also appears to have a superiority complex in regards to others, seeing as she once said "I'm the strongest!” Despite this, she is smart enough to know when she is in deep trouble and she can also read, unlike some of her peers, such as Mystia Lorelei. She can also count. Movelist Skill Cards *Icicle Shot: Cirno creates icicles and shoots them towards the enemy. They're weak, but holding down the button will make more of them. *Freezing Light: Cirno fires a frost beam in three directions. *Frost Pillars: Cirno inbues the floor in front of her with glaciers as a trap. This trap emits fog and stays on the field for approximately 5 seconds. When the opponent stands on this trap, the glaciers come out of the ground as bullets. Cirno can only have one trap active at a time. *Freeze Touch Me: A field of ice bullets surrounds her while she makes a whirlwind spin, causing up to 6 hits at closest range. *Icicle Rise: Cirno creates frost pillars at her feet and shoots them into the sky as projectiles. The pillars can hit even as they're being formed. *Icicle Sword: Cirno uses a sword of ice in a spinning lunge attack. *Midsummer Snowman: Cirno begins to roll a ball of ice. As the button is held, Cirno will continue rolling the ball, which will grow. When the button is released, Cirno will let go of the ball, which will continue across the ground at its current size. *Ice Charge: Cirno covers herself with ice and tackles the enemy. *Ice Kick: Cirno goes in for a flying spin kick while generating ice all around. *Little Iceberg: Cirno forms ice cubes overhead, and throws them at the enemy. *Icicle Bomb: Cirno shoots an ice cloud that will explode into 12 ice shards in a circle when an enemy gets near. *Frozen Technique: After a pause, Cirno will freeze the area in front of her. Any enemy that is in range will be frozen, and Cirno will push them across the screen. Spell Cards *Icicle Machine Gun: Cirno rapidly shoots out multiple icicles. *Fairy Spin: Cirno spins in place and creates icicles which shoot out in all directions. Last Word *Ice Clump "Great Crusher": Cirno will try to launch a short range ice attack. If she connects, the opponent will be encased in Ice and before she forms a ginormous block of ice which she then slams the opponent with. Misc. *Battle Intro: Cirno flies for a bit and says, "I'm the strongest!" *Taunt: She waves her arms frantically and yells “Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka!” *Victory Pose: She says “Ha! Of course I win! I’m just…” But then, she accidently forms an ice cube above her head which falls on her and knocks her out cold. Winning Quotes There is nothing I can't freeze! Even if some things can't be frozen, I've gotta keep my pride! So weak! That was like doing warm-ups before practice! Make fun of me and your tongue will get scalded! Vs. Self: When it comes to me, I'm the strongest. Vs. Reimu: The miko can't do anything this time! Vs. Marisa: Ding dong! The witch is frozen! Vs. Sakuya: Icicles are a better weapon than knives! Vs. Sanae: Man, a shrine maiden again! All shrine maidens do is exterminate youkai! Vs. Alice: You keep your dolls close to your heart! You won't find any gaps in a fairy like that! Vs. Meiling: In my hands, even a lotus falls apart! Vs. Komachi: Fear death!? Not with that lame scythe. Vs. Yukari: That's it, isn't it? You're just pretending to understand those hard-to-understand things you say, aren't you? Vs. Sword User: You can't scare me with that blade! Why? Because I am the strongest. Vs. Suika: What's this? It's got such a captivating smell... Vs. Reisen: Huh? Shouldn't you be turning brown for the summer, rabbit? Vs. Aya and Frank West: Write more articles! It doesn't matter if there's stuff to write about or not! Vs. Utsuho: Doesn't this mean... I'm stronger than the sun? Yes! There's no way I can lose! I'm the strongest, most invincible fairy of all! Vs. Iku: Ice clings to your body when you're in the clouds... I hate that. Vs. Yuuka: I'll make you into an ice flower! Vs. Asura: Haha! Now you know I am the strongest there- Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm lucky I still have my head on my body after that! Vs. M. Bison, Wesker and Dr. Wily: If you wanna see how arrogant humans are, there you go. Vs. Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: This is why I’m the brains of this outfit! Vs. Amaterasu and Gene: Oh my…I just beat a god! I really am the strongest ever! Vs. Jin, Ryu, Akuma, Arthur, Captain Commando, Mokou, Megaman, Bass, Zero and Ken: Ahh! Get that filthy fire away from me because I am afraid of melting!!! Vs. Gun User: Hows about I jam that for you? Vs. Sakura, Juri, Roll, Tron, Batsu, Futo, Koishi and Sonson: Poor misguided youth in over his/her head. I'll happily spare your life. Vs. Chun Li, Morrigan, Felicia, Ruby, Meiling, Byakuren, Cammy, and Yuugi: Hmph! Don't think your stronger just 'cause you've got a mature body! Vs. Guile, Viewtiful Joe and Spencer: Not so tough now, are ya? Vs. Hsien-ko, Murasra and Yuyuko: Dead or alive, you are far beneath me! Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Vampires sure don't have anything to brag about these days. Vs. Jon Talbain, Momiji, Mamizou and Kagerou: You should have hibernated sooner, 'cause winter just came early! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: Judgement is something that is only reserved for the strongest! Vs. Patchouli and Tessa: All that knowledge and you still got turned into a Popsicle! Vs. Nitori: Hah! Maybe I'll freeze your precious waters as punishment for your miserable attempts! Vs. Keine: There's only one thing you need to teach your kids: That Cirno is the strongest! Vs. Ichirin: Tell your friend that bigger don't mean stronger! Vs. Kokoro, Mima, Shinki and Seija: Let all know that Gensokyo is under Cirno's turf from now on! Vs. Kaguya: Your lineage don't mean jack against the strongest! Vs. Tenshi: If you're going to pickle veggies, do it before you eat them! But you don't need to pickle a rock. Vs. Shantae: Awesome! Free Wishes! For my first wish, I wish for a million more wishes! Vs. Satori: Hmph! Looks like my brain is too strong for you to handle. Vs. Firebrand: You're in the territory of the strongest, demon! Now freeze to death! Vs. Medicine: Fairies are not so weak that they can be looked down upon by dolls! Vs. Anakaris: Ha! King or no king, you can't match the strongest! Vs. Yumemi: It's no surprise you wish to know the powers of the strongest! Vs. Amingo: My Icicle Fall should keep you in your place! Vs. Nue: The strongest fears no one! Vs. Kogasa: Thought you can surprise the strongest? Vs. Hina: You don't need luck when you're the strongest! Vs. Kasen: Your pets will be fine ice statues for the strongest! Vs. Dan: "Saikyo Arts", huh? I guess you'll have to settle for being the second strongest. Vs. Nick: You’ll need to make something better than that. I am the strongest after all. Vs. Seiga: Taoism ain’t so tough in the face of the strongest! Vs. Nero: W-Why does your sword have to be on fire? Ending (Cirno is ready to participate in the Street Fighter tournament.) Announcer: In this corner, the one who defeated Fafnir, The one, the only, Cirno the 9 Ball! (Cirno is about to face Dan Hibiki.) Announcer: And in this corner, Dan “the man” Hibiki! Dan: Ha! A fairy? I’ll send you back to wonderland! Cirno: Careful, I can control ice! Dan: Your ice cannot match the power of my Gadoken! Cirno: Even with all those fireballs, it's useless! You can't keep out of the cold! (Ken, Reimu, Mystia Lorelei and Sakura are standing on the sidelines. Mystia and Sakura are cheering while Reimu and Ken are looking rather unamused.) Reimu: Wow…I honestly thought it would be impossible to find someone more annoying than that fairy…. Ken: Yeah…Dan is kind of a nut case…. Sakura: Go master Hibiki! Kick her butt! Mystia: You defeated the dragon! This guy is nothing! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom